<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Child: A Magical Revolution by shiro1sora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504602">Wild Child: A Magical Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro1sora/pseuds/shiro1sora'>shiro1sora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tod &amp; The Stag [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro1sora/pseuds/shiro1sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a jaded Naruto somehow ends up adopting the Boy Who Lived while attempting to start an uprising against humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tod &amp; The Stag [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Child: A Magical Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To anyone reading this before I have anything written/before book 1 is completed, are you confused? I would hope so ^w^ </p><p>I hope you'll stick around with me long enough to see this start updating!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This won't be updated until after Cries of the Forest is completed. Until then, just ignore this, please!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>